Paul the dragon slayer
by Mythical Sorceress
Summary: Paul is a dragon slayer, duh. When his pet bat gets killed he promised that he will avenge his death by finding and killing the one responsible... If only he knew the truth...


Paul the dragon slayer

Once upon a time there lived a dragon slayer in the center of the Sacred Forest Lands, but he was crying because he killed his pet bat by mistake, because he believed it was a black dragon.

"Why" he bellowed holding the slump form of his friend in his arms. He fell to his knees and got covered in mud.

" I remember when you first bit me on my birthday I still have that wonderful scar as a memory and how you keep threatening to bite me again if I come near you" he shed tears of sorrow

" you are dead my dear friend" he held his head high and his eyes grew dark

" you will be avenged my friend" he stood up and yelled at the sky

" you hear that I will find the one who caused your death and have revenge for I promise I would die rather that have your death be in vain" After a burial ceremony he began thinking who the suspects might be.

" The widow" he cried " it must be her. She hated my friend and keeps hitting him with her broom. Curse you widow woman!" He immediately set out for the village with fire in his eyes and everyone who stood in his way jumped out of the road in fright. Once he walked over a bridge and the man coming from the other side got so scared he jumped into the raging river and was never heard from again.

" Widow!" he bellowed as the old hag washed her clothing " You killed my bat don't deny it, you widow."

" What are you talking about?" she asked in an ear splitting croaky voice that could make a deaf man shut his ears to keep from hearing it.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?"

" In the kitchen making food for my beloved cats"

" Where were you're cats?"

" In the kitchen watching me make their food"

" What is wrong with you're voice?"

" is there something wrong with my voice?"

" It's just old"

" Just old"

" And you sound like… a frog"

She gasped, " How dare you. I will teach you not to make fun of my soft and delicate voice" she grabbed he broom and hit him on the head so hard that it reminded him of how she use to hit his bat.

" You…aw…killed…o…my…hey that hurt…bat"

"Oh…I'm… sorry…to…hear…that she kept hitting him till the broom broke in two " but I didn't do it"

" Okay you're innocent" he smiled " Good day ma'am"

As he walked he sniffed the air and smiled dreamily. The bread of the baker smells so much like bread that he couldn't help but follow it into the bakers shop

" Bonziere Monsieur how can I help you" the baker was enormously fat with red hair and moustache. He was so fat he couldn't even fit through door so every time he wanted to get out he had to smash the window and repair it the next day. The man dramatically pointed his finger at the baker

" You killed my bat, you baker"

' Pardon monsieur what do you mean"

" I mean you killed my bat, you drained his blood to make bread"

"Qui es tu?" the baker asked in a language that made his head ache

" Speak right, you baker"

" Who are you to burst into my shop and accuse me of killing someone I don't know. Who are you?"

" I am the dragon slayer the wonderful, the magnificent Paul"

" Oh, so you're called monsieur Pôl"

" No Paul"

" Si Pôl"

" No Paul!"

" Ooi monsieur Pôl"

" NO PAUL!" He yelled so loud that the cows in the street tipped over in fright

" Si si Pôl" the baker was smiling with delight as the little man 's face turned red.

" I've had enough" he pulled out his sword " You killed…" it slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. For a moment the baker and Paul stared at the sword as it lay there. Paul cleared his throat.

" Lets try this again" he picked up the sword and pointed it at the now shocked baker.

" You killed my bat"

" Nah monsieur Pôl. I haven't killed any bats lately"

"Ah you're innocent" he aimed his sword for his sheath, but it missed and fell to the ground. He picked it up again and did it right this time.

" Au revoir monsieur Pôl come again for you know my prices are bon mache"

" You're prices have names"

" Nah monsieur they are…as you say… cheap"

" Oh cheap like the sound a bird makes" thinking of birds made him, think of his bat and it made him think that he doesn't know how to spell horrible.

In the streets chickens were running free and people were tripping over pigs, but Paul tripped over a chicken not a pig and everyone looked at him in amazement.

" I knew you were going to do that" a woman stood next to him. She had a vial over her face and wore a long lose dress. Paul thought she was beautiful even though he couldn't see her face

" You killed my bat" he said smoothly running his fingers through his hair and winking at her

" Did I"

" Yes my dear lady you did"

" What are you going to do about it"

" I'm going to kidnap you to be one of my wives, I already have ten" she stared at him blankly

" You don't have any wives"

" But if I kidnap you at least I would have one"

" I wouldn't allow you to do that"

" Come on darling you know you want me to know you want me"

" And I want you to know that I want you to know that I want you to leave" he blinked when he heard the statement, but he winked at her and smiled

" You killed my bat, didn't you"

" Yes I did" she was over sarcastic and rolled her eyes, but Paul believed every word and his face fell

" I'm sorry darling" he placed his hand on her shoulder sympathetically " but I made an oath to avenge my bat, the one that is dead and buried. So I'll have to kill you for I am Paul the dragon slayer you might have seen my irresistible face on wanted posters in the northern countries, But I'm still going to kill you" before he could reach for his sword she smiled and spoke

" Do you want me to read your future" he let go

" I know you're a fake, you gypsy, you are trying to steal my button collection away from me"

" You are Paul the dragon slayer" she rolled her eyes he stopped and turned to look at her

" Who told you that speak you gypsy"

" The crystal ball" she rolled her eyes still and shifted her eyes to a orb floating above the table " It tells me everything" Paul gazed at the crystal ball and the little fireflies inside attracted him to it

" O pretty light" he reached to touch it but the gypsy slapped his hand. He cried in pain and his lower lip trembled

" Why did you do that you are a bad, bad lady"

" You were going to touch it" she exclaimed her eyes dark under the veil

" You are mean to me" he burst into tears " I'm going to call my mommy"

" You're mommy is dead" with those words he cried even more

" My mommy is dead, she's dead" he slumped into the chair and the gypsy sat opposite him

" Stop crying and let me read you're future" he didn't stop so she gave him a blow to the head that made him quite. She gazed into the crystal ball.

" I see, I see…"

" What do you see you gypsy"

" I see that you will meet a figure from you're past and…" her eyes grew wide and Paul's grew even wider though he wasn't sure why

" What"

" I see that you will get slapped" she smiled and held out her hand " Would you kindly give me two gold coins"

" No I'm not giving you anything" with that she stood up and slapped him that her hand made a mark on his face. Without pondering he handed her the coins and left thinking of the prophecy and who the next suspect might be. For he knew the next suspect was the murderer.

" Good day to you" a tall butler swooped up to him he was old, but seemed young enough to kill his dear friend

" You killed my bat, you butler"

"Bat what bat sir" Paul dropped his guard and frantically searched around him

" Where. Where is the knight"

" What knight may I ask"

" The knight you just spoke to"

" There was no knight sir" he grabbed the butler by his collar

" Where is that knight, you just spoke to him again"

" I don't know what you mean I was talking to you" Paul laughed

" Very funny for you called me 'sir' and only a knight can be called sir"

" What was it you said about a bat sir"

" Stop talking to the invisible knight it was I who mentioned the bat" he took a deep breath and relaxed his muscled then he pointed at the butler with furious eyes " You will pay for what you have done, you butler. You will pay, not with gold but with blood"

" What kind of blood"

" Chicken blood might do the trick or pig, either of them will work fairly well"

" I'm sorry to disappoint you sir but it was not I who killed you're bat" Paul blinked twice

" Why do you say that to the knight for I am the one who finds you innocent, you may go, you butler"

" Thank you sir"

" Why does he thank you invisible knight" he yelled at the empty street " You think yourself better then Paul the dragon slayer. Lets have a duel to the death" without another word the shocked butler disappeared around the nearest corner leaving Paul along to fight the invisible knight. He yanked out his sword and in a flash it slipped out of his hands and cut him on the leg that the blood flow " I surrender fair and noble knight, for your skills exceeds my own, spare my life for I have to avenge the murder of my bat." No sound came so Paul suspected the knight was sleeping. In a flash he grabbed the sword and fled from the powerful invisible knight.

As he limped through the forest he felt eyes on his, he also felt a sick feeling in his stomach and felt he needed to work out a little more. Suddenly a white object flew before him, it was a bat, but when it turned to look at him he saw it was his bat

" Bat, bat my bat it is you" he ran and stopped in front of him

" Hello Paul" the bat said coldly

" I thought you were dead. Why are you covered in flower"

" I'm not covered in flower' it hissed " I am a ghost"

" Why have you come back" the ghost bat grinned

" To have my revenge"

" My we are close, I am trying to avenge you"

" Why it was you who killed me" Paul gasped and felt a kick in his stomach

" You mean…"

" I've come back to kill you. Yes"

" Not that, you mean you are a ghost"

" I've had enough of your foolishness" he flew and grabbed the sword with his ghostly paws

" You could have asked if you wanted it, Oh well. Tell me who killed you so that you can be avenged" the bat grinned even more

" Don't worry Paul I know who killed me and I'll kill him so that I can have my revenge"

" That's magnificent news, but do tell who he is"

" He…" he held the sword up " Is going to get killed this very moment" the sword pierced into Paul's heart that it went right through to the other side. He examined the wound and laughed

" What a crazy day I've been having. But it ended just as I planned you my friend have been avenged." Then he slumped to the ground and died. The bat shook its head.

" No my dear friend it is I who had my revenge on you."

The End


End file.
